Tell Me, Ya Stupid Strawberry!
by Aishiteru Sabaku no Gaara
Summary: RenjixIchigo Ichigo and Renji harbor feelings for each other. But what happens when Ichigo slips up when Renji is staying with him? Lemony goodness XD I suck at summaries...


Disclaimer: Bleach and it's characters are not mine. If they were, Renji and Ichigo would be all over each other XD

* * *

A/N: Alright...my fave bleach pairing has been and always will be IchixRen. Don't like? Don't read. R&R

* * *

**Tell Me, Ya Stupid Strawberry**

He knew not why he was having feelings for the one he had them for. It was against his morals. But still, he felt them. Those red locks, those burning eyes, that masculine build that set the fire off in his body. He loved every bit of his secret love's image. Not a single flaw. The tattoos were another turn on. For Ichigo Kurosaki, red was his color. The young shinigami often found himself arguing with his object of obsession, but that was only to hide his deep affections for him. How often he pleasured himself thinking of the possibilities he and his love could carry out. But that was all it was. Fantasies. Hopes. Desires. Wishes that were never destined to come true. So, he sat around, started fights with his love, and hoped that it would wage on for as long as it could, just so he could hear his voice. Ichigo was brought from his thoughts by a punch to the face. He fell backward and rubbed his cheek. "Ow! What the hell!?" he yelled. He raised his vision to see the object of his affection. Renji Abarai.

Renji glared down at him. His eyes burning holes into Ichigo's brown ones. "Oi! Strawberry! Wake up! Stop staring at me like that!" Renji raged as he grabbed ahold of Ichigo's shirt. He had been staying the night at Ichigo's for the past couple of weeks due to a mission. Hollows were popping up everywhere in Karakura Town and Renji was sent in place of Byakuya to help Ichigo dispose of them. Ichigo, seeing as how Urahara didn't really like Renji, let him stay at his place. Easier said than done. Renji had to sleep in the closet that Rukiya had once stayed in while she was in her gigai. It hurt Ichigo that she left so suddenly after her job was done, but he got over it. Now, Renji was here. The object of the shinigami's affection was staying with him.

"Well, _excuse_ me!" Ichigo countered weakly. He got up and brushed himself off. He tasted blood in his mouth. He bit his lip. "Damn it, Renji!" He punched him back and glared at him. He touched him. Ichigo felt a spark of desire run through him and he quickly excused himself, leaving a confused Renji on the floor, gripping his jaw.

Renji felt his face get hot. He scoffed and stood up. His black jeans were dirty from Ichigo's messy floor. He brushed them off and looked at Ichigo's bed. He got an idea and took his shirt off. He laid down on Ichigo's bed and inhaled his scent quietly. If Ichigo ever saw him like this, Renji was sure Ichigo'd try to kill him. He didn't care at the moment though. He only cared about being close to Ichigo. Soon, he found himself falling asleep. His last thought was that he wanted Ichigo to join him.

* * *

Ichigo ran into the bathroom. His pants were growing tighter and tighter by the minute. As soon as he got into the bathroom, he quickly disposed of his jeans. His erection was standing at attention. _'Damn it! Why does this happen?!'_ he screamed at himself as he grasped his member in his hand. He sat against the wall and started to pleasure himself. His thoughts drifted in and out with Renji being the object of his pleasurable thoughts. His hand glided up then down, gripping his swollen member in his hand. A clear liquid seeped out and Ichigo used his thumb to spread it across the head. He groaned with pleasure. As he neared his end, he growled the name of his love as he had times before. "RENJI!" he moaned rather loudly, a white liquid shooting to his chest. It felt warm as it ran from his collarbone down to his stomach. He shuddered as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm. He sat there, basking in the afterglow of his love's pleasant face. As soon as he was about to get up to clean himself, the bathroom door slammed open with Renji standing there with a shocked expression. Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared into Renji's eyes. A light blush came across his cheeks as Renji's eyes examined the scene before him. "G-get out, you fag!" Ichigo screamed, embarrassed.

Renji's daze faded as he registered what had happened. "Who are you calling a fag, strawberry! You were the one that screamed for me!" he yelled back with a growl. Ichigo blushed more as he turned around, away from Renji's glare. Renji suddenly put two and two together. "Wait...Ichigo?" he asked, his voice still hard.

Ichigo turned to glare at him, his shirt off but his pants fixed and the mess cleaned. "I thought I told you to get out!" Ichigo growled. His embarrassment faded and anger replaced it. He had been caught. And by Renji. The one that he hoped would never find out. The one that he'd hope wouldn't pass judgment on him. The one person that he cared for and hoped cared back, was now staring at him like he was the most disgusting thing in the world. It hurt Ichigo. But he couldn't let Renji find out his feelings for him. What would he think? What would he say? He'd be the laughing stock of the Soul Society!

Renji's eyes softened a little. Ichigo was taken aback by the look Renji was giving him. He backed away so his back was flat against the wall. Ichigo's expression was what Renji had hoped it'd be. His face showed stubbornness and an underlying emotion that Renji couldn't decipher. Renji's face hardened again before crossing his arms again. "You should know I don't listen to strawberries!" he retorted, leaving Ichigo alone and going back to the closet from where he was supposed to be.

Ichigo blushed a little. _'Was he...trying to tell me something?'_ he thought to himself. He shook his head and glared at his reflection. "Man...I screwed up big time..." he sighed to himself. He got in the shower and sighed, letting the water run all over him. It wasn't his fault that his body reacted this way to Renji. At first, it freaked him out beyond belief. He thought something was wrong with him. He couldn't share these feelings with anyone. Not Kisuke, not Tatsuki, not Orohime, not Uryu, not even Chad or Yoruichi, or even his own family. Though he never cared about what others thought anyways, he didn't want judgment to be passed upon him by those close to him.

It all started right when Rukiya left him without so much as a word of goodbye. Ichigo felt so distant. It was as if a part of him left. But then, while he was fighting Hollows, he saw a certain red-headed shinigami assist him and watch his back. Renji Abarai...6th division lieutenant to Byakuya Kuchiki. It didn't bother him to work with Renji. But he noticed that as he and Renji fought alongside each other, he found himself staring at Renji's muscles flexing and the movement of his hair when it fell from the white tie he had. He found it harder and harder not to trace the tattoos on Renji's face and body. It disturbed him to the point that he tried to distance himself from Renji. Then, as he was succeeding in staying away from Renji, he saw himself checking out other friends. First it was Ishida. He first noticed how good Uryu looked when they were bathing together on a vacation. Ishida had been blind without his glasses. When he bent over, looking for his towel, which he had dropped, Ichigo found himself leaning backward just to look at Uryu's ass. As soon as he realized he was doing it, he stopped himself with a blush. Not too long after that, him and Chad were sparring together. When Chad had stopped and bent over to get a drink of water, Ichigo noticed the bulging muscles in his friends chest and back. His vision had drifted from his back to his ass, then to his muscular thighs. Chad was well built and very enticing. That too made Ichigo wary of his sexual orientation. He started to look at women on purpose trying to see if he was full on gay, or just had gay tendencies. As he looked at women he normally found attractive, Ichigo had noticed that his attraction to women...had disappeared and his love for guys had taken its place.

* * *

Renji sat in the closet and heard Ichigo get in the shower. He was so shocked that he heard Ichigo scream his name. At first, he thought that he was in trouble. He ran out of bed, right when he was trying to get to sleep, and straight to the bathroom, where he heard Ichigo. Without a second thought, he flung the door open and saw Ichigo, the man he loved, sitting on the floor with a white cream on his chest. It took a while for Renji to believe what he saw, but it was confirmed. Ichigo, though stubborn as hell, was thinking of Renji while he did that to himself. It brought Renji joy that Ichigo thought so highly of him. He wished he could have ran to Ichigo and kissed him right then and there. He didn't, however, due to his own stubborn nature. He refused to be the first to say it. It annoyed him to a point, but it was an advantage. If Ichigo thought so highly of him to the point where he'd think of him at the most intimate of times, Renji would wait for Ichigo to confess first. At the same time, he wanted so desperately to take Ichigo by the hair and lavish him with his tongue. All the times he fought with Ichigo, he wished that he could just admit that he wished they could be more than friends. Renji also thought that Ichigo was going to reject him. He didn't, in any way, let on that he felt that way about him.

Snapping from his thoughts, Renji heard a click. Ichigo's bedroom door. The closet was cracked, so Renji peeked out. Ichigo was unaware of his presence due to Renji being in gigai and his spiritual pressure being compressed. He watched as a toweled Ichigo walked over to his dresser, his back flexing just the way Renji had seen before when they fought and he accidentally tore Ichigo's shirt. There was a pressure building in his pants as Renji stared. He licked his dry lips as he stared on. How he wanted to run over to Ichigo right now and do everything sexual imaginable to him. Ichigo turned after picking out shorts and dropped the towel. His face was somewhat dazed and sad. Renji's vision drifted down Ichigo's body and stopped at the sexual anatomy he saw earlier. Renji found himself stroking his "issue" through his jeans as he watched Ichigo get dressed. His body looked moist, his hair hung in his eyes, dripping water beads down his chest. Renji stifled a whimper. He bit his bottom lip, staring at the object of his desires. The one that he dreamed of. The one that he thought of in his most vulnerable of moments. His strawberry, his Ichigo. Renji stopped at the thought. _His_. He rather liked that. Renji grinned. Ichigo sat on his bed, fully clothed. His shirt was still off and Renji didn't complain. He was stroking faster as he stared at Ichigo. His well built chest, his toned abs, his muscular, yet tiny arms, his appealing neck, flush lips. Renji could hardly contain himself. He heard Ichigo sigh heavily. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. Renji stopped. "I...I didn't want him to find out...now, how am I going to be able to face him again?" He was speaking to himself. Too overcome with emotions was he to notice that Renji had heard his every thought and was watching him right this moment from the seclusion of Ichigo's closet. "Renji..." Ichigo continued. Renji loved how his name spilled from his lips. "How can I tell him...how much I love him..." Ichigo whispered, hanging his head.

At that moment, Renji ceased breathing and stopped all movement in general. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Ichigo, the one person he truly wanted, all he ever wanted, just admitted that he loved him. Renji couldn't help but grin. He slammed the closet door open, causing Ichigo to jump and nearly fall backward. Renji stepped out of the closet with a glare at Ichigo. Ichigo's face was redder than Renji's hair. Renji snickered inwardly at this. "So...you love me, huh?" Renji spoke with the glare still in place, showing no signs of returning his feelings. Ichigo's face got redder. He sighed heavily and nodded before averting his glance. Renji uncrossed his arms and stomped over to Ichigo. Ichigo, unaware of how close Renji actually was, kept looking away, avoiding Renji's stare all together. This irritated Renji. "Look at me, Ichigo," he demanded with a bit of a snarl and a tone of authority. After a few seconds, Ichigo looked at him. He came face to face with Renji who was bent down at his level. Ichigo sharply inhaled as he saw Renji this close. Renji grinned. He crushed Ichigo's lips with his in a heated, yet passionate kiss. The force made Ichigo fall back on his back. Renji fell on top of him with his hands roaming Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo broke the kiss breathlessly. "Renji-" Renji kissed him again and it all started coming together. Renji felt the same. Ichigo grabbed Renji's shoulder as Renji probed his mouth with his muscular tongue. Ichigo sighed in pleasure. It was a dream come true. Renji's hands started to roam to Ichigo's shorts. He tugged the elastic and slipped his hand inside. He readjusted his position so he straddled Ichigo. He stared down at him, hands roaming his chest, pinching and teasing his nipples. "Renji," Ichigo moaned. He loved the way his lover moaned his name.

The red-headed shinigami grabbed Ichigo's wrists and pinned them above his head, nipping at his neck. He turned his head to give Renji more access and arched his back as Renji pinched his nipples. He moaned in pleasure. "I love you, too," Renji whispered into Ichigo's ear before he nibbled his ear lobe. He felt his strawberry shudder beneath him. He also felt a bulge on his thigh. He grinned and kissed his way from Ichigo's neck to his collarbone, nipping lightly, then moving down to his chest. He swirled his tongue around one of Ichigo's nipples, earning a throaty moan from his orange haired lover. He bucked beneath him, signaling Renji that he was getting ancy. He grinned at this, wanting to tease him some more. Renji bit Ichigo's nipple gently and sucked it lightly, removing Ichigo's wrists from his other hand so he could tease his other nipple while scratching his way down his chest. Ichigo moaned louder and grabbed ahold of Renji's hair. The band broke, allowing his hair to cascade over him and his lover. As Renji kissed lower, he dipped and swirled his tongue down Ichigo's navel, stopping above his shorts. Renji growled in frustration and ripped them down Ichigo's fragile frame, earning a waiting member that begged for attention. Renji grinned as he looked at Ichigo's pleasured face. "Say it," he commanded as he took hold of Ichigo's hardened cock. He squeezed it, earning a clear liquid to bead at the slit. Ichigo sighed and moaned his lover's name, urging him on. Renji grinned and licked the liquid away, dragging his tongue over his slit, teasing Ichigo to the point of him bucking beneath him. Renji pinned his hips to the bed with his hands and gave him a warning glare. He took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head, running it over the slit again and fingering his hole. Renji removed his mouth to speak briefly. He brought three fingers to Ichigo's lips where he commanded one simple word: "Suck." Ichigo obeyed, taking Renji's fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the digits. Once Renji was sure that they were thoroughly coated, he removed them. He went back to licking the beading liquid at the tip of Ichigo's member before kissing and nipping his way back up to his nipple. He took the hard nub in his mouth and teased it with his tongue, nipping lightly. He shoved his saliva coated finger into Ichigo's ass, pumping it moderately. Ichigo moaned at the pain mixed with pleasure. Renji tasted salt, but he went deeper and pumped two fingers inside of Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed the sheets and Renji felt him tense. He was close. Inserting a third finger, Ichigo screamed with pleasure. Renji's pace increased as he saw Ichigo's legs shake. After a couple of more seconds of Renji's ministrations, Ichigo came in Renji's mouth with a loud scream of his name.

Renji swallowed it all and kept pumping his fingers. He sat up, his hair sticking to his face as he looked up at Ichigo. He removed his pants as Ichigo lay there, recovering from his unbelievable orgasm. "R-Renji..." Ichigo said breathlessly. Renji shuddered as he finished removing his pants. He grabbed the lube from Ichigo's nightstand and placed it on his fingers, sliding his fingers inside Ichigo again, twisting and pumping. He removed his fingers to place some on his hardened cock. He stroked himself with a grunt as he looked at Ichigo's body. Feeling it would be fine, he flipped Ichigo onto his hands and knees. He grabbed Ichigo's hips and entered forcefully. He remained still while Ichigo got used to him. He trailed bites and licks with occasional kisses on Ichigo's shoulder, waiting for him to adjust. Feeling his breathing return to normal, Renji ventured on. He pumped roughly in and out of his lover's firm ass. Renji grunted as he felt Ichigo tighten then loosen. "Renji!" Ichigo moaned. Renji felt Ichigo go onto his elbows and his head drop. He reached around and started to stroke Ichigo's hardened member. Ichigo moaned again, louder this time. Renji's thrusts became more needy and violent as he felt his climax approaching swiftly. He'd hold out though because he wanted Ichigo to scream his name after his second orgasm. He thrust deeper, grunting and stroking Ichigo quickly, paying special attention to the head. "Renji! I'm gonna-" Ichigo started but ended with a loud orgasm of his lover's name and a "fuck!" Renji grinned and felt the warm liquid on his fingers. He sped up and increased his pressure on Ichigo's hips, spilling his seed into his lover with a loud moan as he threw his head back. Renji fell to the side, wrapping his arms around Ichigo after pulling out, dragging him close to him, panting wildly. Renji's hair clung to his body. Ichigo traced his tattoos, putting Renji in a daze, closing his eyes. Ichigo grinned and kissed him softly. "You don't know...how long I've...wanted...to do that," he said, still trying to regain his stolen breath.

Renji grinned and held the back of Ichigo's head to deepen the kiss. "Next time...tell me, ya stupid strawberry," Renji teased.

Ichigo punched his chest and laughed. "Shut it, dog!"

"As I recall...you didn't complain," Renji countered, earning a blush from his lover. He grinned and grabbed his chin, planting a kiss on his lips, falling asleep in the bed with the one he loved and would always be there for.

* * *

A/N: Note to self...don't write yaoi at 3 am...I promise they will be better... 


End file.
